Popsicles
by deletors
Summary: RenAiKai. Oneshot. Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff. Made for an anonymous request on tumblr


**This was for an anonymous request on tumblr**

**Also Robert Williams died.**

***sad walrus noises***

* * *

It was late summer, the sun shining brightly over the dark green leaves of the trees and the yellow grass.

Aichi sat down on the bench, staring at his reflection, his image on the water rippled by the many dragonflies that buzzed around the pond. Aichi sighed, wiping the sweat off his neck.

Another ripple in the water.

Aichi widened his eyes as Kai suddenly appeared in the reflection next to him, immediately recognizing those familiar cold, blazing emerald hues.

Unfortunately, he was in no mood to happily greet Kai.

"Hello, Kai kun." Aichi mumbled, burying his face deeper in his knees and trying focus his attention on the large white and red fish lazing around (which was quite tough, seeing that fish were absolutely boring)

Kai said nothing, pulling something white from behind his back, the crinkling of plastic heard as Kai pulled a twin ice bar out. Aichi glanced at the brunet as he handed the bluenet one. Aichi emotionlessly took it, biting on the side. Kai wordlessly sat next to him, joining him, both of them silent as they watched the fish float in the water.

"Its hot, let's move to the shade." Kai suddenly said.

Aichi hesitated, but he wanted to agree. The sun was so hot, and his hot sweaty red face was not helping, so he got up and followed Kai to under the shade of a tree.

"So why are you upset?" Kai murmured. Aichi sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tell me." Kai looked directly in his eyes, piercing him with cold, stony green orbs, that frightened Aichi as he reluctantly confessed.

"I left you all to despair while I had to keep the Link Joker inside of me, not even telling you anything." Aichi sighed. Kai narrowed his eyes, his hues softening a bit as he lifted Aichi's chin.

"That's my fault, Aichi. I shouldn't have tried to save you in the first place, and respect your wishes. I don't deserve you."

Though they weren't meant to, the words felt like a slap to the face.

"But I want to be with you!" Aichi protested. "I-"

"Hey you guys~" came a lazing voice. Both of them whipped around to see Ren also in the shade of the tree, leaning against the trunk with a cat fast asleep on top of his belly, a mischievous glint in his dilated red eyes.

"Ren! How long have you been here?" Kai growled. Ren gave him a cat smile, gently pushing the cat off his belly, who slept on, undisturbed, as he crawled over to the pair.

"Ive been here long enough to hear you guys argue without me." Ren pouted, and both of the boys raised their eyebrows.

_Why would he want to be included in something like that?_ Kai and Aichi mused.

"Also, Kai, you do deserve Aichi! You know him best." Ren added. "Plus, we all know you love him."

Shocked silence.

Aichi sat there, his face even redder than before, jumbled stutters spilling out of his mouth. Kai also had a hint of red upon his face, covering his face in embarrasment.

"Ren.."

"K-Kai kun- do you really?" Aichi inquired, face red as a tomato. Kai sighed.

"Yes."

Aichi gawked, looking like he was going to pass out.

"K-Kai kun, I love you too!" He stammered, falling on the root. Ren caught Aichi, patting him comfortingly, calming down Aichi.

The bluenet eventually became calm, wiping the melting popsicle off his hand. Kai nearly forgot about his popscicle, and looked down at what was left. The last of the ice bar became a sticky liquid that dripped off his hand and on his legs.

Ren smiled, handing him a napkin, as Kai whispered in his ear as he came closer.

"Thanks Ren. I probably wouldn't be able to confess my feelings unless you were here."

"No problem." Ren whispered back, pulling away, his face suddenly lighting up.

"Oh! Almost forgot!"

Ren pulled out a cooler from behind the tree. Kai and Aichi sweat dropped as he opened it and pulled out a white package, opening it and revealing a Popsicle with three sticks.

"A popsicle for three? Ren, you eat such big things?"

"Yep! But since you guys are here, I'll share with you." He smiled, breaking it and giving them all one.

"These exist?" Kai inquired, staring at the shining red ice bar. Ren nodded, giving him a cat's grin. All of them smiled, enjoying the sweet flavor of the triple popsicle.

And although none of them were aware of it, the popsicle brand name was 'Renaikai'.


End file.
